goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lunick the bird hero (English Genesis MD Bootleg)
The Save-Ums! (English Genesis MD bootleg) is a game that was introduced as part of MUGEN. It's about the Save-Ums going against Lady Maud and her monsters to rescue their mom (Azura). The Save-Ums must first defeat the Lady's 10 monsters (including the bosses from The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes) and get powers from them in order to go against Lady Maud. The continue screen is a countdown screen where the Save-Ums got beaten up causing them to have the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Genesis) continue screen and you have to press start depending if the continues are set to 3, 6, 9, 12 or free play. Playable Characters: *Jazzi *Foo *Noodle *Ka-Chung *Custard *Summer Bosses: Obtaining power from the Lady's monsters *Bing Bong (Heart bubble blow attack) *Weakness: Shadow pounce attack* *Reggie (Feather needle spray attack) *Weakness: Thunderbolt attack* *Classified (Super sonic howling attack) *Weakness: Super crow attack* *Sharptooth (Fire breathing attack) *Weakness: Heart bubble blow attack* (Mid boss: Red Claw *Weakness: Ink beam attack*) *Chanticleer (Super crow attack) *Weakness: Super sonic howling attack* *Freddy Ferret (Thunderbolt attack) *Weakness: Rocket arms attack* *Hank the Octopus (Ink beam attack) *Weakness: Feather needle spray attack* *Aslan (Shadow pounce attack) *Weakness: Ink beam attack* *Cyber Woo (Rocket arms attack) *Weakness: Shield Breaker* (Mid boss: Super Geon *Weakness: Heart Bubble blow attack*) *Lucina (Shield breaker attack) *Weakness: Fire breathing attack* Main bosses *Margoma *Weakness: *Arrghus *Weakness: *Moldorm *Weakness: *Blizzagia *Weakness: *Stalchampion *Weakness: *Prismantus *Weakness: Bosses: (The Lady's lair) *The Lady's pets *Weakness: *The Monstrous Elebug *Weakness: Super Crow* *Shadow Save-Ums (Shadow Jazzi when playing as Jazzi, Shadow Custard when playing as Custard, Shadow Noodle when playing as Noodle, Shadow Ka-Chung when playing as Ka-Chung, Shadow Summer when playing as Summer, Shadow Foo when playing as Foo) *Weakness: *The Lady (Final Boss) *Weakness: Shield Breaker* Intro text: Welcome to The Save-Ums game. We knew on our last adventure, Azura has defeated Yokai (Big Hero 6), brought the water back to the Lakeside and is crowned The Pharaoh of the Lakeside. 3 years later, she had 7 eggs which hatched into The Save-Ums. However, trouble starts when Lady Maud didn't like The Pharaoh of the Lakeside, so she ordered her monsters to kidnap Azura so she could be the new Pharaoh of the Lakeside. While Azura was repainting her toenails, Lady Maud's allies beat Azura and kidnap her to Lady Maud's lair. Meanwhile, a note is brought in which caused Iris, Giffany and Dark Magician Girl to panic when Azura has gone missing, now it's up to The Save-Ums to defeat Lady Maud and her monsters to rescue Azura. Game over text Lady Maud finally won. Jazzi/Custard/Noodle/Ka-Chung/Summer/Foo is defeated. Azura is dead and imprisoned forever. All passion/coolness/smartness/toughness/love/hope was lost. The Lakeside is doomed without Azura, Game Over. Music *Boss battle: Boss battle (Megaman X4) *Boss clear: Stage clear (Sparkster) *Continue music: Continue (Power Stone 2) *Game over music: Lament (Fire Emblem Fates) Character songs (that they can be played through MMD) TBA Category:Video Games Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show